Jealous
by yonebayachi
Summary: Oikawa didn't ask for this. All he wanted was for his Iwa-chan to notice him. He didn't think it would have come to this.


How Oikawa managed to constantly lose his focus and mess up his toss not only cost him his position.

It cost him _everything_.

And it was all because of _him_ —the very boy who was standing in front of the broken setter. Had he pushed himself harder, trained longer, he should've surpassed him, that the brat wouldn't get to keep up with him.

The ball rolled to the other end of the court, giving the first year the opportunity to talk to his senior.

Unfortunately, Oikawa wasn't in the mood to entertain someone, much less the kid who'd soon take his place if he slacked off.

Everything was going fine, way before he even started. He knew nothing of the struggles he'd come to face and the hurdles he had to eventually jump.

Oikawa is a talented player. He excelled in most of his practices, was blessed with height and power, and born with a brilliant mind. He can practically do anything. He and his team destroyed their opponents, easing their way into their rightful spot in the final rounds. They were invincible. Or so they thought.

It was until a wall appeared, too high for even him to climb.

Kitagawa Daiichi couldn't seem to beat that one team, another powerhouse like them but even stronger. They didn't last a single round against them. Even playing against them always ended up in Shiratorizawa's favor. That team kept preventing them from advancing further into the nationals.

The setter was already as pissed off as he is, after years of losing to the same boy who crushed them in defeat back when they were in middle school.

Then, _he_ came along.

"Oikawa-san? Could you please teach me how to do a serve?" his underclassmen appeared from his side, a volleyball present in his hands. He didn't know how his blood was boiling at the sight of him.

He's the reason why he's not able to play in today's match, and probably in future practices.

And Oikawa can't stand staying on the side lines, and Kageyama was all to blame.

 _"Don't come over here."_ Oikawa thought. _"Get away!"_

He was screaming in his mind, shrieking and he was almost close to breaking down. Can't he see that he didn't want him anywhere near him? Can he get any more stupid than this? Why can't he understand? Tobio was the reason why he won't get to play for the next matches.

The third year was generally tired of hearing about the prodigal setter on front of him, the one who would soon overthrow him from his throne. What if he someday surpasses him? Oikawa couldn't bear the idea of the boy taking his place as the official setter. He came this far, worked so hard to let his efforts all go to waste.

Right when he was about to slap him, someone stepped in to stop him just in time to spare the boy from his wrath. He wasn't surprised to see his friend holding his hand.

"Kageyama, I'm sorry but you need to go." Iwaizumi said, "We're done for today."

"But, Oikawa-san," Tobio continued to plea. Iwaizumi knew what the boy was trying to say. He wanted Oikawa to teach him—that Kageyama looks up to him.

"Did you even hear me? Just go." he turns to face the captain. "Calm down, you dumbass!"

The ace pulled him back from hitting the younger player. What's gotten into him? The kid hasn't done him any wrong.

The minute Kageyama took off, the ace eyed his friend.

Bringing a palm to his face, Iwaizumi sighed. "The substitution was to let you clear your head."

"There's no way I can do that! I can't possibly win against Shiratorizawa with the way I am now! I want win to go to nationals! In order to win I have to get stronger if I want to defeat him!"

"All that 'I, I' crap is annoying!" the sound of their skull colliding sent the setter staggering back, holding onto his bleeding nose. "Are you planning to fight by yourself? This isn't some joke, you dumbass! Your results and the everyone's results are the same! In case you've forgotten, we're all in the same team!"

Grabbing him by the fabric of his jacket, the shorter teen screams to his face. "We've got nobody who could go up against Ushiwaka alone and actually win! There'a six people in a team for a reason!"

"Whether the enemy is a first year prodigy ot Ushiwaka, with six people, the strong are even stronger, you dumbass!"

"With six people, the strong are even stronger, fufu."

Iwaizumi expected a response, probably something dumb and stupid, but instead, all he does was slowly laugh. He wheezed. "Fufufu,"

"Sorry. Did I headbutt you too hard? You alright?" he was beginning to get worried about him again.

"All of a sudden, I feel invincible." he told him. "By the way, Iwa-chan, is dumbass the only insult you know?"

"How about I make your other nostril bleed?"

"I think I'm contented with one bleeding nose, thank you very much!"

Iwaizumi fell silent. "For a second there, I thought you were going to pass out."

"I could've." the setter replied.

"Then I'd have to carry you home."

"You would do that?"

"How about we leave? It's getting late."

Oikawa nodded.

He was completely giddy for tomorrow. The setter couldn't wait to prove to the coach he'd changed; couldn't wait to see Iwaizumi's face when he shows his cool off.

The next morning, he didn't think he'd be this pissed again.

Once he stepped into the room, Kageyama and Iwaizumi were together. There was nothing wrong about it. Oikawa just didn't like what he was seeing.

"That's it. You got it." the ace encouraged.

"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san." the smaller boy smiled, and Iwaizumi responded to his gesture with an awkward smile. It made Oikawa furious.

"Look, about yesterday, Oikawa didn't mean it. He couldn't handle the pressure, losing his position of setter to you and all," the older between the two scratched the back of his head. "You know how he gets upset really fast sometimes."

"It's alright. I understand." replied the shorter boy.

Oikawa was staring holes into Kageyama's head, but he doesn't seem to mind. He was too engrossed with his conversation with the older player. "Iwa-chan?"

He didn't turn to look at him. Iwaizumi was too busy sharing and exchanging information with the first year, and he seemed to be happy for once. Oikawa didn't like it—he didn't like the way they were talking, the way Tobio looked up to his friend. He was really pissed.

"Iwa-chan?" he repeated for the last time. Iwaizumi didn't break contact with the boy. It wasn't until a ball started hurtling towards the setter.

"Watch out!" a ball flew into Oikawa's direction, landing hard on his ankle. The impact was strong—but wasn't that strong like his or even near as Iwaizumi's—just strong enough to make anyone flinch. It barely missed him, and it barely hurt. Then he had an idea—his best one yet. "I'm sorry! Are you alright, Oikawa-senpai?"

"My ankle!" he shouted, feigning his injury. He was forced back and fell on his behind, catching everyone's attention.

He pulled his leg to his chest, hugging it as if it would make the pain go away. Of course, it didn't. Who knew it would actually hurt? A sheen of sweat formed on his forehead. He couldn't move, and his condition didn't make the situation any better. Oikawa was in no state to stand up. Did he get hit on purpose? Were they intentionally aiming for his foot? His thoughts then lead him to conclude that it was his punishment for being so mean to Kageyama, but then again all this could be just one big coincidence. It just might be. At least, that's what he tells himself.

"Someone take him to the clinic!" the coach said. Oikawa flickered his eyes to where Iwaizumi was, but he wasn't there. Where could he be? He was beginning to get nervous for no reason. He honestly wanted his Iwa-chan to bring him to the clinic. He didn't want anyone else, he wanted him and him only.

"I take my eyes off you for fifty seconds and you sprain your ankle because you weren't paying enough attention to anything. That's the stupidest way to get injured," a hand slipped under his thighs, the other one gently placed at the back of his neck. He picked Oikawa up with ease.

He eyed him for a second, figuring who the owner of the hand is, only to find out that the hand belonged to none other than Iwaizumi.

So that means Iwaizumi was watching him the whole time he wasn't talking to Tobio? They were already out of the gymnasium and on their way to the clinic. "You're a little heavier than you look."

"Be careful with me." Oikawa batted his pretty eyes.

"Like hell I would." was his childhood friend's response. He shifted uncomfortably against his broader chest, hoping that the ace wouldn't mind. Iwaizumi secured his grip on the boy, making sure that he won't fall from his arms. "Just because you can't walk doesn't mean you're getting any special treatment for it."

"Don't drop me please." Oikawa gripped the collar of his friend's neck. The halls were quiet, and not one student can be seen. It was perfect. No one could see or hear them there. The best part was he had Iwaizumi all to himself. No Tobio, no mean coach, no anything.

"What was that?" the middle schoolers walked down the hall, the setter still cradled in his arms. Oikawa wondered how his arms haven't gave out yet.

"Iwa-chan!" the injured player grab hold of Iwaizumi's collar when he almost lost his grip on him.

"Sorry," answered Iwaizumi.

"You had me convinced back there. You put up quite an act," Iwaizumi pushed open the door with the tip of his foot, never letting go of the boy in his arms.

"I wish it was an act." he muttered once they were inside the clinic.

"You mean you're not faking it?" he questioned.

"Why would I? You think I asked for this?"

"I'm guessing yes. Yes, you did." Iwaizumi

"A sprained ankle means no volleyball for me." and no Iwaizumi. "Gently, please."

Iwaizumi did what he requested, making sure he puts him down gently. Oikawa, whose arms were still around his neck, pulls the ace to bed with him. "Ah, my ankle!"

Good thing no one saw that. "Not my fault."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Where is the nurse?" the first thing Oikawa noticed was the absence of said person. Meaning, they've got the room all to themselves. Wait, that didn't sound right.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen anyone since we got here." the ace said. Oikawa wished they returned soon.

"Want water?" Iwaizumi offered to him a bottle he found in the room. No response. "What is up with you?"

"You were with that stupid Tobio." that Iwaizumi-stealer!

"Were you jealous?" Oikawa was quiet. He didn't answer his question to confirm his theory, doesn't seem to be in denial, either. Iwaizumi relented. Instead, he shuffled over to the bed. "God, you look so helpless."

"Can't help it. Literally. How do you expect me to walk all the way here by myself?"

"You know, you were the only person that kept me from hitting him." Oikawa said as he bit into the sandwich his friend gave him. He avoided meeting gazes with him. He didn't want to look him in the eye because he wasn't ready yet. He felt a little small—embarrassed even.

"I'd hit you twice as hard if you did." the two shared the briefest laugh, making Oikawa forget all about his ankle, even for that small second. He always found Iwaizumi's laugh the best thing about him.

"Sure you would."


End file.
